


Ace-Spec Pride

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Week, Ace Week 2020, Aromantic, Aromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Asexual, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Awareness Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Virgil thinks up a way to celebrate Ace Week.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Ace-Spec Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This does reference the one-shot 'Aro-Spec Pride.'

Virgil starred in the mirror, not knowing if this was the right idea. It was Ace Week and Virgil had thought that maybe it would be a fun idea to wear something a little bit different in order to celebrate. But he was nervous about what the others might think. He was going to need some advice before he did anything. 

Draping the piece of clothing over one arm he made his way to the local side’s room and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Logan wearing the tie Virgil helped him make for Aro-Spec Awareness Week. 

“Hello Virgil.” Logan greated. 

“Hey specs,” He said “It’s been awhile since I’ve last seen you wear that.” Virgil commented, nodding to the tie. The last time Virgil had Logan wear it was during Pride Month. The logical side had worn it for the entire month. 

“Yes, well” Logan said adjusting it “since it is Ace Week I thought I would wear it.” 

“Cool.” 

“I’m guessing that is a way for you to show your own pride during this week?” Logan asked, gesturing to the jacket Virgil had draped over one arm. 

“Uh yeah… but I’m not sure if I should wear it or not..” 

“Why not?” 

“I’m just worried about what the others will think….” He admitted. 

“I doubt that.” Logan said “after all they already know that you are Ace and they are all very accepting.” 

“Yeah.. yeah that’s true.” Virgil admitted before carefully pulling off his hoodie and pulling on the jacket he had brought with him. 

The jacket Virgil now wore wasn’t handmade like his hoodie, he had conjured it. It was a purple and black letterman jacket with deep pockets. The only thing he had added was a Asexaul patch that he had sewn on the right side of the jacket, right by his shoulder. 

“What do you think?” He asked Logan, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

“I like it.” Logan gave him a small smile. “And I think that the others will too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I just posted a one-sho (Among Us part 2) t a few hours ago but I really wanted to post this before Ace Week ended. 
> 
> Anyways, have a good night/day. And stay safe.
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
